Azrael
|Ability= Angelic Body: The body of an Archangel is extremely difficult to destroy, the simple reason being the power of its restoration and healing. Almost any damage can be repaired on the body as long as the two main things survive. Either the brain or the wings on his back (only if activated). Damage to both of those at the same time will cause irreversible damage. Due to his body also not being human he doesn’t have blood but instead a thick liquid that will drip out of his wounds and harden in contact with air meaning that it won’t let him bleed. Small dermic injuries that need no treatment regenerate almost instantly. Minor wounds that are not too much of an issue will take 1 turn to recover. More severe wounds and open bone fracture will take two turns to regenerate. Wounds to internal organs that are severe, brain damage or heavy wing damage will take 3 turns to heal. Extreme wounds, like blown chunks of flesh and loss of limbs, will require 4 turns to regenerate. Guide of Souls: The blessing of death is an ability that mainly focuses on, obviously, killing and taking lives. Through simple deduction the obvious answer that only living creatures are affected by this ability, meaning that those who are human. It amplifies the damage by a modifier of 1.25 to the original damage ration be it a barrier or an armor. As long as a human soul is involved in this act. This damage buff will not affect those who live in either Hell or Heaven, only Earth-born creatures. Sword of Oblivion: The Sword of Oblivion is one of the greatest weapons upon the skies, or rather it was a long time ago. It is able to form straight out of the air in the hand of its wielder. It has absolutely no weight and is wielded in only one hand of the caster. It can store energy inside of itself and can release it upon either the wish of the caster or direct physical contact. When wielded in the hand and is struck directly it will be a bonus of 15kN impact. The second kind of attack is the release of energy from the blade which can occur 3 times before a 1 turn recharge, 1 shot per turn. It is a projectile that can travel at 30 m/s and will deal 10kn damage. If the blade will make contact with a barrier of any kind it will discolor that object and begin leeching on its durability, 5kn at a turn. There can only be one leech present at a time, with every shot the leech doesn’t get empowered but only remains there until death. Each leech will last for 4 turns before vanishing, but it can only impact barrier type defenses. Wings: As an archangel he can manifest wings of large size, well he could. He is able to make two large black feathered wings that manifest on his back, they are part of his life force. These wings have 10kn Nat and allow him to move at 20 m/s up to 20 meters up into the air below him. These wings are parts of his body that regrows faster. It takes to 1 turn to regenerate any minor damage on the wing and 2 turns if the wing is severed completely. 7 Headed Beast: He can create an illusion of seeming like a 7 headed beast that he used to scare the sinister souls that he escorted into the afterlife. It really has no effect except for just arising great fear in those who near death state. He can also summon instead of 1 large illusion a few of the smaller ones that look like crows.* |PactCatalyst=N/A }}